In U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,845, there is shown a self-processing camera adapted to receive a plurality of film units, each consisting of an image recording unit which is composed of an integral, paired image receiving sheet and a photosensitive sheet, a processing-fluid-containing portion disposed on one side of the image recording unit and a trap adapted to retain excess processing fluid therein which film units are attached to a leader paper at a given equal spacing, whereby after exposure of the leading image recording unit, a reel or spool is rotated to wind the leader paper therearound and carry the leading, exposed image recording unit to a position in which its processing-fluid-containing portion is ruptured, so that the processing fluid is supplied to the exposed image recording unit. Thereafter, the image recording unit thus processed is stripped from the leader paper for discharging same to the exterior of the camera to provide a finished print.
The aforementioned self-processing camera of the prior art presents a disadvantage in that since winding of a take-up reel is effected manually or such a take-up means is incomplete in function, a considerable effort is required to confirm whether the image recording unit of the succeeeding film unit is accurately positioned in the exposure station, after winding of the leader paper. In addition, unstable and uncontrolled manual manipulation during winding of the take-up reel results in uneven processing of an image print and possible damage to the film unit, including the image recording unit being processed.